A Meteor Not Broken By Death
by Dash master 48
Summary: Meteor ends up in another universe after his death, and meets two 'Nutty' new friends. Based on a story by SilverSentiment. (With permission this time!) HasexHideyasuxRyusei. Rated T for Yaoi later on.
1. The New Trio

**A/N: Now, this is something I did because Meteor was killed off in another story, so I decided to make it so he goes into The Gaim Timeline after his death and meets Hase and Hideyasu. It's back, I have proper permission now.. Anyway, let's get on with it!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. The story this is based on (Super Hero Taisen: Playing For Keeps, which can be found under KyoryuCharge in the PR/SS category) belongs to SilverSentiment, but the concept of having anyone who dies in there go to another universe free from the virus belongs to me.**

It had come down to this.

One minute, he had dehenshined, the next, there was nothing, now, he was alive, although not where he wanted to be.

He had no idea how it happened, but somehow his soul was now in another dimension. This was shocking for Meteor, but he knew that someone had to be behind this. He had no idea who that was, but he was back.

Kinda.

Of course, it was not all fun and games for Meteor, since he saw strange Riders running around battling creatures that they called Inves.

This place, according to the signs, was apparently named 'Zawame City' and not, sadly, his home. He couldn't believe what had happened. Apparently, he had been taken over by some sort of virus, and the only way to get rid of it was to kill the person. And now there he was, sitting on a bench, in the chilly morning breeze. He knew he'd never see Gentaro again, or Tomoko, but he knew that now there was not turning back. But, it all changed when he saw them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Meteor Not Broken By Death~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had come down to this.

They didn't know where he came from, but he was there, and brown, right in front of them.

The young man with a brown jump suit and brown hair sat before the two, looking at them with a look of sorrow in their eyes. They asked him what happened, he said it was a long story. They introduced themselves to the boy known as Meteor, they were Hase and Hideyasu.

It wasn't everyday that a person just popped into existence, after all. This was a unique occurrence. They were surprised when Meteor told them his story, and that he was a Rider they had never heard of. They wanted to be friends with him, give him somewhere to warm his heart which had been damaged by the Zangyurak. They asked him what his favourite nut was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Meteor Not Broken By Death~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He thought about this question for a while.

It was strange, but hey, they were Pinecone and Acorn based Riders, after all.

Meteor thought for about five minutes, then spoke.

"Pine Nut."

Hase and Hideyasu looked at each other for a second, then back at Ryusei, before pulling him into a hug.

Meteor knew that everything would be ok.

 **A/N: After all, I do get a little upset when characters I like die. Don't we all?**

 **Peace out.**


	2. Zack's Jealousy

**A/N: So sorry for my absence the past few days. I was away. Anywho, thanks goes out to the reviewers of the last chapter! (Except for the spammer) I love it when people review my stories. Anyways, today, Zack is a little jealous of our new trio. Oh! I forgot to mention last time, even though it should be obvious, that this is an AU due to a certain death in Gaim.**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. The story this is based on (Super Hero Taisen: Playing For Keeps, which can be found under KyoryuCharge in the PR/SS category) belongs to SilverSentiment, but the concept of having anyone who dies in there go to another universe free from the virus belongs to me.**

He was jealous.

There was no doubt about it, they had done it this time. Gone and broken his heart.

Zack was watching Hase and Hideyasu get together with Ryusei, and he remembered when he first met them after becoming Knuckle. He felt like they were the perfect trio, but then this rider came into his life and ruined his hopes of befriending them before they could be realised.

And it wasn't just because of that.

It was probably because of Ryoma and his Lemon Lock. Attempting to get through the hole in the bush he was watching through, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Playtime was over.

"ZACK!" Came a shout from behind him that almost deafened him, he turned around to see the man in the lab coat who was the reason why his playtime was so limited.

Ryoma Sengoku.

"What is it?" Asked Zack, as he held his breath in case he was yelled at again.

"If we are going to fight Kazuraba again, you need to come with me." Said Ryoma, as he heard a noise from behind him and turned to see another person standing there. "Who are you?" He asked, and held his breath.

"Calm down, it's just me, Takatora." Said the man, as Ryoma shook his hand. "To Kazuraba!" Declared the evil professor, as Zack just pulled out his Lock, and followed them, glancing back at the new trio.

He'd get his revenge.

 **A/N: Ooooh! Sorry if it felt rushed. I'm going to try and get a slower pace. So, looks like Ryusei and his new friends are going to have a Duke and Knuckle problem. I'm thinking of posting another one shot set in that forest from my last one shot.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
